Kallenhaney14
Me...just me... Hey I'm Kallen, but you can also call me any of these other names (I respond to all): :Fallen :Nyla :Nirvana :Nirv :Fallen Fairy (or just Fairy) as you can probably tell from looking at all the other pages here, I had a hand in starting this Wiki...although it was mostly Blitz and Sky that did everything, all I did was sit back...and corrected grammar...The name "KallenBearRP" was actually a mistake, Blitz didn't know what to call it and because I was the one who had been encouraging her to go ahead and make the wiki, she called it "KallenBearRP"...sounds a little funny huh? But so does "BlitzHaneyRP"...that actually sounds worse...but anyway, this all began in the Elderscrolls Wiki in a three-way pm with me, sky, and blitz. Sky helped blitz figure out the basics. I helped nothing (to say in the terms of anything important), but if you want to know EXACTLY what I helped with then I'll list them. :Making sure Blitz had a cool head (as in, not angry or annoyed) :Correcting grammar (it's actually a pet-peeve of mine) :Adding videos to the Wiki (the four episodes on Blitz's page and the several on mine) :Adding pointless comics (I hate them now for some reason and I just don't have the inspiration to come here very often anyway...I'm so cold-hearted) :Making everyone laugh in the Chat room :Keeping most of the Rp's rolling and making sure some actually start enough to grab more people and that's about it. I've been with this Wiki for a year now...I'm ranked as #1 in the achievements and badges thing. I'm also ranked #1 in the Wiki edits... Personal Info If you have read THIS far then I guess you're determined to know me...that or you're just bored...anyway, I'm not all that interesting until you meet me in person, then you will either like me, or think I have a mental disorder (I have insomnia and ADD). Now, shall I begin the list of things about me? My name is Kallen, I am 22 and will be turning 23 on June 20th, I have long brown hair that goes down to my shoulders, I have sky blue eyes, I am pretty skinny and I am about 6'2"? I am a masochist...and I like BDSM, I am quite submissive too...although there are times when I get pretty dominant. I am also Bisexual, but I'm mostly Lesbian. I like to play video games, create small time animations (nothing good enough to go "hey look! Isn't this cool?!), write stories/books, have sex, Rp, and I like to have fun and I like to make sure everyone else is having fun as well. ...am I done now? Good, have a nice day! ImagesPZ56VUN0.jpg|Nyna from "The Kvatch Incident" rp Mage Guard 1.jpg|Vilmund from "The Kvtach Incident" rp imagesZ2UN9ERW.jpg|Vakasari (aka Oblivion) from the story "Defender" Archangel 2.jpg|Sympathy from the story "Defender" Sexy Samurai.jpg|General JoAnn from the story "Defender" images43EX3A6F.jpg|Something I'm into Category:Userpages Category:Up for review